throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie
Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie in television is a form of tv series and movie serialized fiction produced and aired in the Philippines. It rooted from two words "Gay/BL/Yaoi", short for bl/yaoi is japanese manga and anime slang term and "serye", a Tagalog term for series. Gay/BL/Yaoi Teleserye, is now used as the generic term for most Filipino tv series, sitcom, soap opera and aesthetic telenovela on television. Timeline Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie in the Philippines originated in "Mataginting na Nagkanggagalit ang Palayo Kundisyon Upang" was first heard on the radio in 1956 produced by Manila Broadcasting Company, then it expanded into television in early 1950's. The first Filipino TV Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes was "Mataginting na Nagkanggagalit ang Palayo Kundisyon Upang (TV Series)" in 1960 produced by Radio Philippines Network. Description A popular plot of a Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie is a love story between two different individuals theme, a Perverted Seme measure a Adorable Uke's success or a Seductive Seme someone breaks your heart with a Happy Uke or a Gay uke pursueing a Straight Seme or a Unskilled Seme his heart for a Jealous Uke or a Aggressive Seme will be loved a Aggressive Uke or a Kind Seme fell in-love with a Tsundere Uke or a Cute Uke and a Hot Seme or a Strong Seme tell a Strong Uke or a Possessive Seme attracted to a very Shy Uke. Their romances is then contradicted by the mother of the seme because of their differences in life. Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie usually focus on love, torture, betrayal, jealousy, social status and revenge between characters, usually their family history and relationships affecting the later generation. Twist Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes are Sweet/Amaama, Erotic/Eroero (for Softcore for TV Series and Movie Only and Hardcore for TV Movie Only), Younger Guy is Seme/Toshishitaseme, Hurt/Itai, Heartwarming/Faintly/Honobono and Taboo Unique Work for adding new characters to an already convoluted plot which adds more twist in the story. Usually the uke will meet a new seme which will eventually be her new love-interest in the story. The Villains Villains are created to make the life of the protagonist especially miserable. Old Filipino Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie genre (e.g: Fantasy, Supernatural, Horror, Action, Crime, Mystery, Psychological, Thriller, Suspense and Vengeance) had very rude, violent, greedy, almost sociopathatic villains. Ending The story usually happy ends and bad ends with protagonists. The story usually happy ends and bad ends with the villains meeting spectacularly violent, gruesome, painful and gory end. However, the predictability of Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie endings have become an issue and audience sometimes complain that the plot and ending of Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie are becoming repetitive, predictable and tiresome. Because of this, scriptwrites have endevoured to change the ending of some Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie to provide additional twist and originality. Variations/Genres 'Actionserye' An action type Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie. 'Aesthetic Telenovela' Aesthetic Telenovela is a format of Philippine telenovelas is almost the same as Spanish and Mexican telenovelas, as they have borrowed many elements including many clichés. a focus on the miserable life of the protagonist ("bida"), with a plot centred on some quest such as finding love or their lost family. Antagonists (called "kontrabida") were depicted as thoroughly evil: very greedy, rude and violent, often planning to kill or kidnap the protagonist for money. Aesthetic Telenovelas usually begin with the protagonists' past, move on to their future, and sometimes have flashbacks. Twists are also popular and often feature characters who are revealed to be siblings or relatives of the protagonist, or love interests. A typical ending is obvious and predictable, with the antagonist dying painfully (as a form of retribution), and the protagonist only being injured and hospitalised, later marrying and having children. 'Comedyserye' An Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie mixed with comedy and sitcom. 'Delinkuwenteserye' Delinkuwenteserye is the first form of variation in Gay/BL/Yaoi teleseryes. These are Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie mixed with delinquent and juvenile delinquency. 'Fantaserye' Fantaserye is the first form of variation in Gay/BL/Yaoi teleseryes. These are Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie mixed with myth and fantasy. 'Musicserye' A musical type of Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie. 'Sineserye/Cinenovela' These are movies serialized for television. 'Teenserye' A youth oriented type of Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes/Telemovie. Outside in Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes Craze Exportation The range of popularity of Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi Seryes in the early 1970s had spun overseas. Category:Philippine culture Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related television programs